The Love Monster
by MilkyMilky
Summary: Only when you're in love with a bastard. Rangiku/Ichimaru, based off of Lady GaGa's The Fame Monster.
1. Bad Romance

The Love Monster  
Bad Romance  
Track 01

* * *

Matsumoto sat at her post, elbow on the desk and hand to cheek, scrolling through her text messages. Hitsugaya was on the edge of creating a rule not permit cellphone use during work, since the technology was adapted to daily use in the Soul Society.

Matsumoto kept scrolling and occasionally switching from her 'received' to her 'sent' messages, trying to analyze them. The first person to put their number in her phone was Gin, and he had even typed a little heart next to his name. How fucking ironic that heart was. _I don't know what he wants from me. _She frowned. _Why does he keep starting fights with me? _

"Your sarcasm carries over well in ... text ... form." Hitsugaya mumbled, from over her shoulder. Matsumoto jumped, and slapped the phone screen face down on the desk. "Hitsugaya-taichou! How long have you been reading over my shoulder like that?!"

"Long enough to know you don't have a very good relationship with Gin."

"You have a really good sense of humor, taichou. We're not in a relationship." She picked her phone back up and stared at her background photo, which happened to be Gin flexing a bicep.

"I didn't think he was a muscle man either."

She blushed. "You're so judgmental. Anyway Gin and I aren't like that, just close childhood friends."

Hitsugaya wandered back to his desk. "Are you telling me that or yourself?"

Matsumoto pouted. "You're mean."

A 5 second clip of her favorite song told her she had a text message. She opened it reluctantly.

_It ain't good fer you to be with me._

_Gin, I don't care what's good for me. You are good for me._

_S'this cause of the other night?_

_Just that kiss, I want that again._

_Ya like rough kisses don't ya?_

_Beside the point! I don't get what's wrong._

_All I'll do is hurt ya._

_You can hurt me all you want, I just want to have you._

"Matsumoto, turn off your ringer or your phone will meet my bankai."

"You don't like the Pussy Cat Dolls?"

Matsumoto's question was met with an icy stare. "Hehehe! Fine! It's off..." And then it vibrated instead.

_Ran-chan ya won't be my first anything, ya know that right? N'how do ya know I don't have someone already?_

Matsumoto laughed out loud, as a brief flashback of various lovers and past boyfriends danced across her mind. _I'm out of firsts. And I thought you knew me better than that, another woman wouldn't be a problem for me._

_So I get ta have a double girlfriend thing goin' on?_

_Not for long, I'll play dirty._

_That's yer problem Ran-chan, your too hot-headed. Well, right now at least._

_I don't know what's happening to me. I need your love and I know you want mine._

_Ya know me too good._

_I could have anybody in Soul Society, you know._

_I know. But I've never been just anybody have I?_

Matsumoto's eyes teared slightly. "I have to pee." She stood up and left without any response from her captain. She decided to walk for a bit, to clear her head. She didn't understand why Gin was being so difficult. He'd be there for the midnight makeout sessions but when it came to actually being together, she'd might as well forget about it. Matsumoto wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking, and was too zoned out to notice Kira's morning greeting as she passed him by. When there was no more hall to walk, she found herself standing in front of Gin's door. Maybe she had meant to go there, she wasn't sure. She decided to wing it.

She knocked quietly and weakly, half meaning to imitate Kira's demure way of asking for an audience.

"Whaddaya want Kira? I'm busy."

She slid open the door quietly and stepped in without making a noise. Gin, up to his eyebrows in paper work was honestly fooled in to thinking Kira was asking for something. He kept his face down in paperwork.

Matsumoto closed the door, barely making a noise, and made her way to his desk. Gin still hadn't looked up. She was still mad at him for being so hard to figure out, but when she saw his cellphone waiting patiently on the desk for her reply she couldn't help but cool off. However, not enough to resist making a scene. Using both hands, she slid all of the stacks of paper work off of his desk. Gin's eyes opened as her stared down at his now bare desk, with papers floating about him.

Matsumoto climbed on his desk with one knee and slid up to him on hands and knees.

"Much better than Kira!" He said, with a smirk.

"Shut up." She reached out and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. She put their foreheads together. "How can you keep refusing me?"

"I'm not sure I can refuse ya Ran-chan..." he kissed her softly, "s'pecially with you in this position..." and then kissed her roughly.

Matsumoto loved the way this felt, this spontaneity. Also, she loved the odd feeling of passionately kissing the person she wanted to punch in the face moments before.

Gin parted their lips and bit down hard on her lower lip. He felt it was his kind way of telling her she could be infuriating. She could taste his revenge, and it was slightly metallic.

Their lips parted briefly, and Matsumoto attempted to speak while catching her breath. "I'm tired of us being flirty friends, I want you Gin. What's so hard about that?" She finished breathing out her words as she climbed off of the desk and in to his lap.

Gin was trying to catch his breath too, "it's complicated."

Matsumoto was satisfied for the moment, and decided not to spoil her hard earned fun with talk.

"Sir, sir! One of the recruits -" Kira flung open the door. "Gyahh oh goodness!" he covered his eyes. "Im so so sorry!" With that, Kira slammed shut the door and ran to another captain for help.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs by Lady Gaga.

So, I've been listening to "The Fame Monster" nonstop in my car. The first song Bad Romance reminded me so much of GinRan I had to write something, so here you go. More chapters to come. Also, these chapters will all be relatively short. I hope you like them!


	2. Alejandro

The Love Monster  
Alejandro  
Track 02

* * *

Shuhei had always had a thing for Rangiku, she was the perfect girl. Fun, outgoing, and she loved to drink. She also had a great figure, so of course he'd always been after it. But was just one of many hookups for her.

The morning after a hookup was the worst. Worse than a hangover. Even worse? Waking up with a hangover to found you've hooked up with someone. Rangiku did her best not to disturb Shuhei as she got up and tried to collect her things to leave. Maybe if he slept through her leaving, he'd never know it happened. That would save her a lot of drama. Rangiku pulled her shihakusho up over her shoulders and secured it. Time to run. She put her hand on the door to leave.

"Where are you going so early?" Shuhei held his aching head as he rolled up onto an elbow.

Rangiku did her best to pretend she wasn't hungover. "Oh ah captain wanted something he thinks he left in here, but hey it's not here! So I have to go back to his office now."

"I'm not dumb."

Her plan failed. "I guess you aren't."

"Gin isn't going to commit to you, ya know."

That response made her temper flare. "What do you know?" she crossed her arms angrily.

"I know what I've seen, him coming and going. He hasn't even had sex with you Rangiku."

"Call me Matsumoto, and I don't think we should do this anymore." Ouch. As soon as she noticed he was going to stand, she opened the door and left. She walked down the hall gingerly as the sunlight was assaulting her head. Shuhei had followed.

"Rangiku."

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Whatever love your hiding for Gin is for nothing. He isn't going to stay for more than a while."

She slowed, this was frustrating. "I don't love him. I don't know how I feel about him."

"Then why don't you stay with me?" He'd caught up to her enough to walk beside her.

She said nothing.

"Me or him. I know I'm not a captain but I could give you more than that bastard."

"I don't love you. I want to be with Gin."

"Rangiku..."

She stopped in her tracks. "Stop calling me that. I'm not your girlfriend. Just please, stop."

"What makes this morning different? Can you even count this one?"

"No I can't. But there are a lot of things I can't count with a lot of people."

"None of them have been like me."

"Stop trying to fix me, okay? Nothings broken here. I don't need a hero."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

Rangiku ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Protect me? From what?! You don't need to, I don't need protection!"

"He's going to hurt you and you'll regret what you're doing."

"No he won't, and if he does I don't care. I chose Gin, not you."

"Rangiku."

That was it, she turned and left headed for her room. Matsumoto knew this day would eventually come, the day when she had to stop everything between her and Shuhei. For years he'd been a flirty fling and a drunk fuck when she needed it but she never meant to lead him on. This was out of character for her, she wasn't usually mean or frustrated or even bothered in the slightest. Gin was the Bermuda Triangle to her airplane, one step in his territory and she didn't know which way was up.

And of course who would she see on this awfully bright and sunny morning, on her way between 9th and 10th divisions housing? Gin, sitting on a suspiciously placed bench in an alley she only took for shortcuts. Maybe he wouldn't notice her, she hoped not. "Mornin' Rangiku!" Such a false hope.

"Morning, Gin." She stopped, keeping her distance. Maybe it would keep him from noticing the painful hangover.

"C'mere and sit." He patted the space beside him. "Don't be shy."

This was one of the rare times Rangiku didn't fully trust his smile, or his eyes, which usually opened up a weensy bit when he talked to her. She sat hesitantly. "How are you Ichimaru-taichou?"

Gin's eyebrows came together a bit in thought, and he raised his head slightly. "Is that why yer acting like you don't wanna to talk to me?"

Her heart raced. "What are you talking about?"

"The smell, like a sweaty musk masked by stale alcohol. Ya must be pretty hungover."

She giggled nervously, hopefully the hangover was all he could smell. "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

"I'm sure Shuhei helped ya feel better last night."

Fuck. That's right. Matsumoto had been drinking at a bar with the other captains and vice-captains, in celebration of one of them completing another year as captain or something. "Not really."

Gin brushed a lock of ginger hair from in front of her closest ear. He whispered, "I forgive ya. I forgive ya as long as it don't happen again."

Rangiku let out a tremendous sigh of relief. "Thanks." That was all she could think to say. She rested her face in her hands while the ache in her head raged on. She was curious though, "um, have you thought anymore about the texts I sent you?"

"Hm? Nah, not really."

Of course. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering."

"Ya better get to your room and turn all the lights off. Yer head must be hurtin'."

"It really is." She stood up to leave. "Thanks, Gin."

He nodded with his suspicious smile, and Rangiku went to her room.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any songs by Lady GaGa

Another shortie, just for fun. Let me know if you liked it !


	3. Monster

The Love Monster  
Monster  
Track 03

* * *

It was dim.

Her room was usually a hotbed of noise, excitement, and drinks but not tonight. She didn't even set it up this way, dark with the exception of several lit candles. That's how it was when she came back from work late that day. It was a very pleasant surprise, very pleasant.

"Mm, Rangiku..." Gin whispered in her ear.

"No," she put a finger to his lips. "Ran-chan."

Gin nodded and understood, and repeated while wearing a more sincere smile than usual. "Ran-chan."

She couldn't help but to smile, she was ticked to death by the surprise and pleased that Gin was warming back up to her. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. Your smile is different, you're different."

Gin pushed a lock of hair off of her shoulder and tugged on the sleeve of her shihakusho, just enough that her shoulder was bare. His eyes traced the contour of her collar bone, and flicked back up to her gaze. She giggled, a little nervously. She'd been looked at before, and plenty. But his eyes now looking at her was different.

"You're amazing." She breathed.

Gin's smile widened and pushed his mouth to hers, not quite giving her that rough kiss she loved. Rangiku felt her heart being consumed by that feeling, that heat that she desired. She was swallowed up by the heat and bridged the gap between her and the wall behind her. Or had Gin pushed her against it? She wasn't sure. It wasn't important. What was important was that this was actually happening.

They had had countless secret makeout sessions, sharing their first shy kiss as children. It was so innocent then, representing more of a partnership to survive than something as heavy as love. They had been frisky as teenagers, but only ever kissed and nothing more. Gin shied away from her since going into training to become a Soul Reaper, he avoided her. It broke Rangiku's heart, and gave it false hope when his resolve would break and he'd go to her for an hour or so. It didn't happen often but it killed her. The possibility that what was happening now was just another one of those times lingered in the back of her mind, but for now it was pretty quiet.

Everyone saw Gin as a bad guy, a coldblooded killer with a creepy smile. Rangiku swore she knew a different person, but she knew that was biased. She thought of him as a fox, in the way he was here one moment and gone the next. There to devour his meal, that was it. Mm, but that wasn't important.

Their eyes locked and Rangiku was lost in them. His arms collapsed around her in a tight embrace, and her arms draped over his shoulders. Their lips crashed together again, with the force of a rough kiss but it was still soft. She didn't know if he was holding back or just being sweet. They parted, out of breath. "You know, Shuhei told me to stay away from you."

Gin had begun to kiss her neck, "oh did he now?"

"Mhm," she paused to relish the feeling. "Other people have too."

"I don't care about other people." Before she could tell what had happened, Gin had her off of the wall and on to the floor. Rangiku's heart raced, she wasn't sure what Gin was going to do. If she knew this was going to be such an important night she'd have dolled up first. He pushed her legs apart to be between them, so he could lean down to kiss her. Rangiku couldn't even dream of putting up a fight. She gave in completely, and let him hug her to him while they kissed. She wanted to whisper something to him, so badly, but she couldn't. She tilted her head up when his lips traveled from hers, down her chin and neck. He licked along her collar bone and gave her skin a small bite at the end.

She sucked in a breath and managed to tell him "don't leave a mark."

Gin giggled, it was the first time she'd heard it since they were children. "Don't worry, I won't." His head returned to kiss her, this time as a distraction. Matsumoto didn't know what he was doing until the stale air of her room swept against her skin. Her hands ran through his hair and settled on the back of his head, slightly pulling at the strands. After that, she was guilty of helping him get the rest off. Gin was still fully clothed, so Rangiku had a good idea of what he meant to do. "Are you sur-" she was silenced with a soft kiss.

"My Ran-chan deserves all the happiness in the world." she smiled, and didn't fight when his head traveled elsewhere. She was getting the closeness she craved, the pleasure she'd dreamed of. Rangiku had figured out that Gin was a gentleman, so ladies first made sense. She wasn't exactly used to this kind of experience. Fuck buddies fucked, that's all they did. They didn't try to pleasure each other one on one.

A while later, Rangiku was still in the floor except now she was exhausted and Gin was very pleased with himself. What he'd just done for her seemed to drain all the energy she had.

"Here, I'll help ya." He worked with the tired vice-captain to get her clothes back on. They had sort of just collapsed in the floor, so Gin carried her princess style to her messy futon. Rangiku cuddled up to her blankets and stretched. "What about you?"

"Don't ya worry about me." His fingers brushed the hairs off her brow, "we'll have time, other nights." He kissed her forehead.

Rangiku reached her hand out, "does this change things?"

Gin weaved his fingers with hers, and his trademark smile fell slightly. "I dunno, it's complicated Ran-chan. Just wait for me, kay?"

It wasn't the answer she hoped for, but she still smiled. "Any longer and my hair might turn gray. But, okay."

"Sounds good."

"It does."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs by Lady Gaga.

Oh goodness, how scandalous. Review it upppp.


	4. Speechless

The Love Monster  
Speechless  
Track 04

* * *

Matsumoto was having trouble believing that last night really happened. Everything had been wonderful and peachy, until she got some alcohol in to Gin. Never give alcohol to Gin. She never paid any mind to people who told her alcohol could reverse people's personalities, but this gave validity to it.

_"Nn what? We'll fuck, you'll wake up n' leave, next night yer drunk n' fuckin someone else."_

This was why she had never seen him drunk. Alcohol surprisingly made Gin an emotional mess.

_Rangiku swung her arm in a flash of anger. "How can you say that, of all people?" She was too drunk to notice she'd hit Gin's jaw pretty hard._

_Gin's shoulders fell in exhaustion. His eyes, smoldering in a combination of hurt and anger, peered down at her from beneath his bangs._

_She didn't even know how this argument had started. She just knew it happened over private drinks and cigarettes in his quarters. Gin was known only to smoke when under great stress, so maybe Rangiku's past had been sitting in his mind before they'd even had a sip. He took a long drag and blew the smoke from between his teeth._

_"You're a liar." She said, near tears. "You always say you'll come back for me, or you'll always be here for me. You only leave Gin."_

_His teeth gritted together. "I got reasons ya know." He was starting to feel the ache of his jaw._

_"Oh yeah, like what? Commitment issues? Do you hate the thought of being with just one woman?"_

_Anger flashed in his eyes, and he knew even while drunk she could never know the reason for his detachment. He couldn't tell her if he wanted to. "If ya wanna think that. I'm notta slut like you."_

Even just thinking back to the words he used against her hurt her. His drunken accusations seemed unfair, no matter how justified. His words had knocked the wind out of her, and rendered her unable to think logically.

_Rangiku finally let out a sob, and tried to speak through her powerful tears. "Why would you say that? I do nothing but wait for you to come back like you say you will, but you never do. You ignore me and avoid me unless it's convenient for you._"

_"N' that's a great reason to go fuck Shuhei er any other guy willin' to buy ya a drink."_

_Rangiku hid her face and tears in her hands. She was starting to get a headache. "Just stop, I'm not like that!"_

_"Then what er ya like? Hm? Tell me sumthin about yerself Rangiku."_

_"About me? Well to start, I love you. Since the stupid day you saved me! And I just wish you'd stick around for more than a few days at a time. That's something."_

_Gin's eyes opened fully. "Ah, shit..." those were the only words he could think up. He scratched the back of his head, at a loss for words and a loss for thought. It's not like he never guessed, but he'd never heard it either._

_"Shit? Well," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat, "sorry. I guess, go and be a bachelor and travel wherever you want to go. Don't worry about me." She turned to leave, only to have her wrist grabbed by Gin. "Ouch!"_

_"Ah, sorry." He loosened his grip. "Ran-chan." He stepped forward and hugged her from behind. He nestled his face in to the back of her hair. Maybe if they hadn't of been drinking, it would smell like something else. Maybe like flowery shampoo, but right now alcohol was the only thing he could smell. "Don' leave."_

_Rangiku raised her hands to feel the skin of his arms. She'd always loved they way his skin felt. She gave a half hearted laugh. "Aren't I supposed to say that?"_

_"Shh." He kissed her hair. "Go sleep in yer room tonight. Tomorrow, when we're sober we'll do some talkin' 'kay?"_

_"Alright."_

In hindsight, the entire argument was stupid. Gin went off in to some strange slut tangent and she had started to spew her innermost feelings like a water fountain. She was sitting against a wall in her room, reading a gossip magazine put out by Yachiru. The magazine was all about goings on in the Soul Society, so it kept her mildly entertained. Gin had texted her, telling her he'd be there in a few minutes. He was lucky she was awake before noon. She hoped that her confession didn't turn her good fortune awkward.

Gin entered without knocking. "Mornin' Ran-chan."

"Good Morning." It was like she was afraid to talk.

Gin took a seat next to her, "How ya feelin'?"

"Mm, it's kind of hard to talk."

"Is your throat hurtin'? You want me to look at it?"

Her statement went straight over his head. Or maybe it hadn't, and he was trying to lighten the situation. "No it's fine. So, you wanted to talk this morning?"

"Mhm. Let's never drink together again."

"That sounds like a fantastic plan."

"Good."

They had a pause. Oddly enough, it wasn't very awkward. Rangiku felt at ease, now that the ice was somewhat broken. She decided to ask a question. "I take it you don't drink often?"

"Nah not anymore. Used ta all the time when I first got into the academy."

"Ever had a one night stand because of it?"

Gin froze. He'd been caught, Rangiku was too smart. "Heh, yeah. Just a few."

"Different women?"

"Yeah."

"You're not so different than me then."

"I know it. I said those things last night 'cause just... bein' drunk thinkin' of you goin' home with other guys wasn't what I wanted ta think 'bout."

She was surprised at the amazing amount of honesty and emotional clarity Gin was using. Usually he lied, or played dumb. "Why would you care if I went home with other guys?"

"Well I dunno, why were ya so anxious to hide the other night with Shuhei?"

She rested the right side of her face in her palm. "Just being silly I guess."

"What if we promise no more a' that?"

"No more of that? Of what?"

"Of bein' with other people."

Her heart sped up. "Uh, sure." Gin outstretched his pinky to her, and they pinky promised. It was something they hadn't done since they were children. "Does this mean we'll just be with each other?"

Gin frowned. "I dunno."

"You can't even promise me that?"

"Its complicated, Ran-chan..."

"Of course it is." She sighed. "I don't know why I expected anything different." After a few moments with no response from Gin, she left the room.

Gin sat for a long time looking around the room aimlessly. He rubbed his aching jaw and then, he spoke to himself. "S'not like I can take ya with me when I leave for Hueco Mundo."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs by Lady Gaga.

Dun dun dun Oh noes! Keep reading to see what happens!


	5. Dance in the Dark

The Love Monster  
Dance in the Dark  
Track 05

* * *

_Matsumoto applied eyeliner._

_She slipped into her shortest dress._

_She strapped on her high heels._

_It was time to go._

Surprisingly enough there was a night club hidden in the Soul Society, and it was packed on Saturday nights. As far as Rangiku was concerned, she was free to do anything she wanted tonight. She didn't even have to wait in line to get in, flash the bouncer a vice-captains badge and she was in. The bass rumbled her heart and the beat was hypnotic. Even though she was here to had fun she had to get a drink first, had to. She plopped down at the bar next to a familiar face.

"Captain Kyoraku."

"Hey, pussycat! I thought you'd never get here!"

She smiled. "Put more time in to make-up than I meant to I guess."

"Mm, dolling up for someone?"

"I think it was more for myself than anyone else."

"Well you look fantastic, I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?"

She smiled again, talking with Kyoraku was always fun. "The usual."

Kyoraku called for a sake. "I don't think you've ever been a fruity drink type of girl."

"They taste good, but they aren't strong enough."

Her sake came. "I'll toast to that."

Rangiku raised her drink and clinked it to his. It's true she had come later than she usually would. By now the place was packed and the air was growing thick with body heat.

"So, were you lonely without me? What have you been up to?"

"Ah, drinking by myself. And watching something weird."

"What?"

Kyoraku used his drink to motion in the direction behind Rangiku. "Those two having a full conversation."

She turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise, then squinted in worried thought. Shuhei and Gin were leaning against the other side of the bar talking. Shuhei had a drink in had, while Gin had none. That was a good thing at least. "That is kind of weird. They don't usually talk to each other that much."

When she turned around Kyoraku had a grin on his face. "I'd bargain to say they're talking about you."

"Maybe." She took a glance down at her sake and threw back the last sip. "I think I'll go and dance some."

Kyoraku chuckled. "Have fun."

Rangiku stood and headed for the dance floor. At the club she had never been a wallflower. She was the kind of girl that celebrated with a good table dance and a close dirty dance with a stranger. She had decided to try and dance by herself tonight, something she'd never really done. She found her spot, got lost in the beat and started dancing. Most girls she knew needed the lights off to feel comfortable dancing, but Rangiku was more of a free spirit. She'd dance in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Everyone else took their lives way too seriously. After another failure of trying to obtain Gin, she considered her true love, at the moment, to be dancing.

"Really now? She made a big deal out of you the other morning." Shuhei said, speaking with Gin over his drink.

"It ain't like Ran-chan ta make a fuss." He glanced over at the busty ginger on the dance floor.

"Believe it or not she did. Are you guys going to get together now?"

"Now if I remember right, I bought her that dress."

"Gin."

"Hm? Oh yeah. I dunno. That what you came to find out?"

Shuhei had a hard time taking his eyes off of the dress too. "Maybe."

"What a wonderfully vague conversation."

"Feel free to finish my drink." Shuhei sat his drank down on the bar by Gin. He left the bar to weave his way up to Rangiku. She didn't see him coming. Shuhei reached up and grabbed one of the hands she had in the air to turn her to him. "Hey."

She stopped dancing, "Oh, hey."

Shuhei took her other hand and led them in to a close dance, swaying back and forth to the beat. "Oh hey yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shuhei let out a laugh. "You look good."

Rangiku very much enjoys complements, so she smiled. "Thanks, I got it from a cute store in the human world. But I think everyone here is wearing something bought in the human world."

"Probably."

"Yeah..."

They stopped speaking and danced for a while. Oh well for dancing by herself. She was facing him, so it was hard to look anywhere but his face.

"Sorry about the other morning." He said.

"Oh it's okay! It was my fault too."

"Yeah but look, I'm not trying to protect you for some dumb reason. You've been such a good friend for so long Rangiku so I guess I was just looking out for you."

"I understand, but you don't have to worry. I can look out for myself."

"I don't think you do a good enough job."

Rangiku looked away. It wasn't that this was awkward, but she didn't really understand it. "I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear." While dancing, Shuhei brushed barely sweaty locks of hair from in front of Rangiku's face. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Shuhei started leaning his face closer to hers, and she panicked a little. That was until she felt a pair of hands snake up on her from behind, pushing Shuhei's hands off of her hips.

"Sorry there Shuhei," Gin said. "I think I'd like ta dance with Ran-chan a little bit now."

Shuhei's eyes went from Gin's face to Rangiku's, where they stayed for a moment. "I don't think you care about looking out for yourself." He turned and left.

Gin's hands rested firmly on Rangiku's hips, while his head settled between one of Rangiku's shoulders and her neck. She tilted her head slightly to accommodate him. Gin was a far better dancer than Shuhei, in fact Rangiku remembered that Gin was a fantastic dancer in the rare times that he did dance.

"Swooped in and saved ya."

"Thanks for that."

"Ya sound mad."

"Just frustrated."

"Why's that?" While dancing Gin turned his head to kiss her neck.

"No reason I guess."

"This dress really shows off yer curves."

"It should, you bought it for me."

"I thought it looked familiar."

Rangiku turned to face gin, and draper her arms over his shoulders as they danced. They put their foreheads together, and enjoyed the heat from each other. Rangiku loved Gin's body, because while he looked thin in Shinigami robes he was actually quite muscular. She couldn't keep her hands from coming down his neck and down his chest, which she loved. Gin grinned wider than usual. She looked up slightly to see his face and his came closer to hers. Before she could help it, even though she might not have wanted to, their lips were locked. Her heart raced. This was the first time they had really kissed in a public place. Every other time it was in their rooms, or somewhere no one could see. She ran her hands through his hair, and managed to hug closer to him after their lips parted.

With one eye she peeked open, people around them definitely noticed. Somewhere in that club, Izuru was blushing.

Gin whispered in her ear. "Be patient with me, kay Ran-chan?"

"I'll try." Their lips locked again in a more heated kiss, slightly inappropriate for a public place.

Shuhei downed a shot of whatever Kyoraku had ordered him. "Fuck."

Kyoraku chuckled.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs by Lady Gaga.

I don't mean to do it but these keep getting slightly longer. But if you liked it you should definitely review!


	6. So Happy I Could Die

The Love Monster  
So Happy I Could Die  
Track 06

* * *

Darkness, and the sound of crickets.

Rangiku didn't hear them often. Gin had showed up when Hitsugaya released her from her paperwork and suggested they take a walk. It turns out he walked her right out of the Soul Society and in to a heavily forested area in the Rukongai. By time they got there, it was dark. Gin seemed to know where he was going, as they reached a clearing in the woods.

"What are we here for?" Rangiku asked.

"A little midnight picnic." Gin had been carrying a plain white bag with him, and wouldn't say what was in it. "I thought this might be a good place." He pulled out a blanket, a large bottle of sake, and a cup.

Rangiku laughed. "None for you I guess?"

"Well now I might have a little - ain't gettin' shitfaced like the other night though." He layed out the blanket on the grass and held out a hand to Rangiku. "Ladies first."

She smiled. She took his hand and sat down. Once Gin was next to her, he opened the sake and poured her some. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." She sipped on it. "So why the midnight picnic?"

"I thought it might be some fun."

She laughed. "Fun to get me drunk in the middle of the wilderness."

"Maybe a little."

"You're awful."

"Yeah I know it." He paused, seemingly in thought. "Ya remember the last time we were in the Rukongai together, Ran-chan?"

Rangiku swallowed hard. She didn't realize it, but this was the first time they had been in the Rukongai side by side in an extremely long time. "Wow, I don't think I actually remember. We had to have been young."

Gin nodded. "Little teenagers. When we left for the Shinigami Academy."

"Mm." Rangiku finished her cup and urged for another. She drank the next one a little fast than the first.

"I only brought one bottle ya know."

"Terrible terrible mistake. You know me better."

"Yeah I do, but this one's a bit more expensive."

"Why?"

"I got the strongest one they had."

Her eyes widened and now that he mentioned it she definitely felt it. "You said you wanted some?"

"Not just yet."

"Fine with me." Rangiku finished her second cup. "Another please."

Gin smiled a bit wider and poured more for her. "Notice anything?"

"Hm? Like what?"

"It should taste like something."

Rangiku had noticed the additional flavor but couldn't pinpoint it. "I dunno, but I really like it. What is it?"

"Dried persimmon!"

"Oh wow!" They shared a love of dried persimmon. She had no clue how someone was able to put it's flavor in the sake but they reached grand master status in her sake maker book.

"I don't get ta have any though 'til ya finish that cup full."

"Good deal." She finished off the third cup. This was definitely stronger than she was used to, she was already feeling buzzed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk."

"Now I dunno what your talkin' about." He grinned at her before sipping at the sake.

Rangiku giggled and fell back against the blanket. "Being out here's bringing back memories."

"Like what?"

"You beating up other kids for food they'd stolen."

"Well it's not stealin' from the baker if some other kid already stole it."

"You only took it from them if they got the last of what you wanted. All the bakers in the district hated us."

"Gotta keep from starvin' somehow." Gin had finished his cup and poured another for Rangiku. "Bottoms up Ran-chan."

"Just what I wanted." She drank some more. A while later, Rangiku lost count of how many drinks she'd had. Gin had too, since she started asking for refills before the cup was empty. She didn't seem to have a problem with that. Her cheeks were already red. "Gimme sa'more!" Rangiku held her cup out like a pleading child.

"I don't think I'll give ya anymore."

"But why?!"

"Ya drank it all."

"Oh." Rangiku laughed. "Your hair looks so pretty Mr. Fox!" She reached up to feel the strands only to have Gin push her hand away.

"Mr. Fox?"

"Your eyes make you look like a fox."

Gin was dumbfounded, he'd never heard anything like that before. Before he could think of what to say Rangiku was up and down again, but this time on top of him.

"I love it when your eyes are open. They're so pretty!"

In her drunkenness, Rangiku had landed in a way so that they were eye to eye.

"Men don't have pretty eyes, girls do."

"Hum, what about mine?"

"Ya got beautiful eyes Ran-chan. Always have."

"You're so sweet!" she giggled. "Oh, I gotta pee."

"Well go and hurry up."

"Kay!" Rangiku scrambled up off of Gin and ran into the trees to find a place to pee. "Not that one. Or that one." Rangiku found her spot and did her business. She started back to where Gin was, but was having trouble remembering. That's probably the worst time to feel a flare up of reiatsu. Rangiku's insincts kicked in, and she turned to the source. A large hollow with incredible speed approached her. Before she could reach for Haineko, which she'd left with Gin, the hollow took a swipe at her that sent her in to a tree. The last thing she remembered seeing was Gin's shikai, demolishing the hollow.

And now, sky. A clear view of the stars and moon above encircled by trees.

"Wakey wakey sunshine." Gin called out.

She clenched her eyes shut, "what happened?"

"Ya took a little blow on the noggin' but your fine. Got a little scratch on yer forehead though."

"Oh." She sat up, and felt Gin beside her. He patted her hair gently.

"Ran-chan." He put his forehead to hers. "Ya gotta be more careful."

She whispered. "I know." Without warning, Gin was gently pressing his lips to hers. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the blow to the back of her head, but she found herself falling backward onto their blanket. Gin, and his lips, went down with her.

They parted slightly. "What's that for?" She asked.

"I love ya Ran-chan."

Ranigku was at a loss for words. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, and her eyes searched his face for any sign of dishonesty.

"I do."

She regained her voice. "I love you too, but I don't understand."

"There's nothin' to understand." Gin kissed her to keep her from asking more questions. He found himself positioning over top of her again, like the other night.

Rangiku worried that hear her heart beating at a million miles an hour. Her hands entwined with the hair on the back of his head, tugging at it slightly. Gin's mouth took a break from Rangiku's lips and traveled down to her neck, nibbling at it. With the rush of adrenaline, Rangiku's hands slipped down to pull Gin's shinigami robe off of his shoulders. Gin shrugged to help the top fall to the side completely.

"Now I'm not gonna be the only one!" Gin grinned, and got Rangiku out of her top. Their lips came together again. Rangiku felt happy, incredibly happy. She didn't notice the additional shedding of clothing until they were both stark naked, in the middle of that clearing underneath of the stars.

"I love ya Rangiku."

"I love you too."

"Do ya trust me?"

Rangiku paused to think the best she could. She could have the closeness she'd dreamed of, but the worry that he'd leave was still there. Sake had taken care of that worry. "Yeah." Her heartbeat sped, and she clung to Gin as they finally achieved that closeness.

As the sun started to peak over the horizon and the sky started to turn pink, Rangiku looked over at Gin who was snoring lightly. She brushed a silver lock of hair from in front of his face, and smiled.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs by Lady Gaga.

So yeah I skipped telephone because it didn't fit with the rest of the story. Also, and I don't see Rangiku having a duet with Beyonce any time soon.


	7. Teeth

The Love Monster  
Teeth  
Track 07

* * *

It wasn't like it was the first time that had happened._  
_

_Rangiku was staring at the back of Gin's head._

_Haineko was poised to slit his throat if necessary._

_Rangiku's autopilot as a vice captain was the only part of her paying attention._

Rangiku had legitimate reasons for loving him. She wasn't a shallow girl. The past few months of shameless indulgence had been heaven. Nothing like waking your captain up in the middle of the night with screams of ecstasy that you couldn't control. Hitsugaya had learned to sleep with earplugs. Metaphorically and literally Gin consumed her body, mind and soul. When she needed him, he was there. No more leaving.

She thought she'd been living life with no direction or purpose other than getting plastered. All along she'd missed that her direction was anywhere Gin might be. Wherever those irresistible kisses were.

Rangiku's favorite moments were when he'd play with her hair, or surprise her after a long day in the office with dried persimmons. His silent little "I love you"'s. He'd made her better, and she was dedicated.

_Gin was captured, the only thing that kept him from killing Rukia was Captain Kuchiki._

_From what she could manage, Aizen was after something hidden inside of Rukia and had arranged the entire execution. _

Gin just had to fuck shit up, like it was his specialty. Rangiku was no exclusion. Currently, she was throwing back some sake. All inhabitants of the Soul Society were on high alert, and whispers of what would happen next were impossible to escape. This was her means of escape. Usually Rangiku would nest somewhere before drinking, to enjoy the taste more. Tonight she wasn't going for taste.

She wandered the moonlit passageways of the Soul Society, cheap sake bottle in hand. Anyone who passed her was petrified. Their usually cheery carefree vice captain was a wreck and had been on a binge drinking spree in the time since the traitor's departure to Hueco Mundo.

"Rangiku."

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"You're drunk."

"You're small."

"You've been drunk."

"You've been small!"

"Cut that out."

"Wha?"

Hitsugaya knew trying to reason with her right now would be pointless, but you couldn't find her sober anymore. "Come on." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along.

"Where we goin'?"

"I'm taking you back to your room so you can't scare people anymore."

"Maybe I wanna."

"You're a childish drunk."

Rangiku went silent. Immediately Hitsugaya felt bad. Even though it made no sense, by reminding her that she was drunk it reminded herself of why she was drunk. Though with the Soul Society on high alert not reminding her of Gin was like trying to hide the giant cow in the room. But maybe if Rangiku drank enough that giant cow would play her some soothing piano music while it was there.

Hitsugaya felt like a mother pulling around a child. The silence had stretched on as they walked. The usually simple air between them had become thick with all sorts of emotions.

"Not my room." Rangiku mumbled.

"Hm? What?" Hitsugaya asked.

Her voice was low, like she herself didn't want to hear it. "Take me to your room. Mine smells like him."

"Alright. You don't have to go back to yours until you feel like it." He truly felt sorry for her.

"Thank you taichou."

"Don't call me taichou right now, call me that awful nickname people give me."

"Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah, that one."

Rangiku smiled. "Okay Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya opened the door to his room, and Rangiku waltz in like it was her own. She made her way to his futon. "Shiro-chan I'm too tired to move."

"Well you can sleep here then. I think you planned, to anyway."

Rangiku nestled under his blanket and rested her head onto the pillow.

"Did you know?" he asked.

Rangiku stared, seemingly without notice of the question. After a minute or so, Hitsugaya thought she might have fallen asleep with her eyes closed. But then she spoke, "No. I wish I had, I wouldn't have gotten so involved."

"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to."

"Of course he didn't. But it happened anyway. I was used to Gin leaving, but not like this." She grew silent and Hitsugaya knew she was done talking.

"Have a good nights rest Rangiku."

"Thank you."

_In the midst of growing chaos Gin turned to face Rangiku. His smile gone, his face slightly drooping. "I'm sorry."_

_Rangiku stared in disbelief._

_"I woulda' like to have been held by ya a bit longer."_

_And he left, in to that awful hole infested with giant hollows, along with Aizen and Tousen._

Even in her sleep Rangiku knew that this would be her only dream for months, maybe even years, to come. The morning sunlight beckoned her eyes open, and she stretched. She was still in Hitsugaya's room, but he wasn't there. She rolled over to shield her eyes from the light and was astounded. Beside her head on the pillow was a dried persimmon. She grabbed it, and inhaled its scent.

"I love you,"she laughed half-heartedly. "You bastard."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs by Lady Gaga.

So sad, and so sweet! Its over. How did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
